Mortitionism
Mortitionism Developed by Vincent Mortition, the dicipline is extremely useful but comes at a high cost with potencially lethal affects and unlike most causes the User to enter a torpid state for every dot put into it upon attaining the power. Drawbacks 1 - Upon gaining the Dicipline of Mortitionism the user losses all of their existing diciplines and recovers half of the experience points put into the diciplines that they may relocate, to repurchase preowned Diciplines the cost sets to the same as skill x3 where Mortitionism develops as a bloodline Diciplines x5 2 - User enters torpor for a certain amount of time based on his Humanity, Note that it works differently then one might expect given the nature of Mortitionism and the third Drawback Humanity 10 - 1 year 9 - 6 months 8 - 3 months 7 - 1 month 6 - 2 weeks 5 - 1 week 4 - 3.5 days 3 - 1.75 days 2 - 8 hours 75 minutes 1 - 4 hours 37 minutes This is due to the extremely corrupt and dark nature of the power, infact Kindred blood ( three dots - may not be Users ) and a Kindred must be present as when the Mortitionists Torpid begins the dicipline will consume the kindred blood and other Kindred soul much like Diabliere without the black veins or other signs of Diabliere and naturally the benifits of the act, Note the blood and Kindred must be of two seperate clans then the users also if the Kindred whos blood was used is still alive the Mortitionist may be blood bound and must roll blood potency+Resolve+composure to resist needing 3 successes to resist the effects entirely Note adding more kindred to rob of their souls will grant a bonus dot to the Mortitionists dicipline however three vitae are required per kindred aswell as success rolls to resist blood bounds if any, Note again using a werewolf for the soul of blood will remove risks of blood bound or lower successes needed but will have affects upon the werewolf if still living and affects upon the Users Beast and physical stature. For a none Mortitionist to gain this dicipline they must expend 2 blood potency ( may not go below 4 ) aswell as have vitae of a Mortitionist and the last requirement however the torpid effects will be doubled. If the Mortionist whos blood was used in the ceremony is still alive the subject will instantly be blood bound yet get a free dot in their Mortitionism or 2 if the Mortitionist in question is of another path. 3 - Due to its nature Mortitionism is easily identified as an adaptation of Diciplines within the newly altered Vitae of the User as the blood of the User is torn apart and modified on a genetic level using the souls of the sacificial lambs to impart the " gifts " upon the blood. However as their Vitae is torn apart and rebuilt in such a way the Users bloodpool is drained to half of its current state often leaving the Mortitionist hungry after awakening yet they will discover they no longer gain as much from feeding ( Reduces nourishment gained by 1 and entirely removed the ability of a Mortitionist to feed on animals even if Gangrel ) however the Mortitionists blood pool increases by 1 for each dot in the dicipline. 4 - When Mortitionists awaken they roll half their Blood potency if they fail their eyes now have a swirling glow according to the initial path they take. Blood ( Red ) Spirit ( White ) Mind ( Purple )Shadow ( Black ) Defiance ( Silver ) Tartarus ( Gold ) 5 - Any Frenzy aside from one that is controled requires 10s to resist, one per dicipline dot, also in Frenzy all damage dealt to the Mortitionist is halved ( sunlight not included ) and stakeing the heart of the Mortitionist only results in increasing Mortitionists Physical attributes by 1 per point of damage taken as the Mortitionists heart now pumps a highly corrupted blood through its body that defys the stake continuing to operate the body of the Mortitionist, also if a werewolf is used in the garnering of the dicipline in frenzy Mortitionits gain the immunity to firearms and grow claws like that of the gangrel, enlarged fangs ( 3 lethal damage ) and the same affects as Auspex 1 with all senses equally elevated. 6 - Kindred loses the ability to use his blood to increase his attributes. 7 - All Mortitionists despise to serve or take orders as they seek to rule over others giving them a - 2 dice roll penalty with anyone with higher stature then they, so if they are Sheriff but are speaking with the Prince they suffer the penalty and will maintain the penalty until they are obeyed by someone else. Using a Werewolf in the garnering of the dicipline Doing this increases its attributes of the Kindred equal to the Werewolves form during the event of its soul being taken including the bonus's from being in even the mighty gauru form but also gains the penalties. Kindred gains resistances equal to Werewolves form but also gains one of the werewolves banes if it is in any but its natural form ( storytellers choice ). Kindreds speed increases by five however other Kindred will feel the same sensation in the Mortitionists precence as in that of a Werewolves. Kindred may gain one of the werewolves gifts per each level it takes in the path of Tartarus. Using a Strix Never been done before but it would only result in a controlled possession where the Strix battles for freedom stuck in a dark abyss in the Kindred minds Kindred also gains acess to the Strixs power but must expend twice vitae equal to the shadow potency requirement to use the strixs powers. Note: Only Kindred may develop this Dicipline attempting to do so for any other creature results in instant death or embrace as a " Catiff " equivilent. Only able to raise their blood potency to 5, only able to use common diciplines regardless of circumstances unable to use 2 of their blood pool leaving only 8 to use diciplines or healing initially. Must use twice as much vitae and willpower to create ghouls or embrace. Never able to raise Humanity beyond 5. Paths Path of Blood Manipulation 1 Internal Athanor - The Kindred increases the intensity of the furnace inside her, producing a temporary increase in Blood Potency. Cost 1 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism 2 Obedience of the Blood - A form of conditioning, this technique creates pain or pleasure even from afar, subconsciously teaching that actions producing the pleasure are good, those producing pain are to be avoided but the target must have ingested some of the Mortitionists Vitae. Cost 2 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism Each success contributes to one night in which Obedience remains active 3 Restoration of the Maimed - allows a Kindred to regrow lost limbs. It can also work on mortals, but the results are less favourable. Cost 3 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism 4 Bitter Humours - allows the Bron to corrupt another Kindred's efforts to heal wounds, worsening their wounds instead. Cost 4 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism Inflicts dmg equal to points healed in Lethal dmg 5 Lord of the Land: You mark your territory in a ring of blood, claiming the land as your own and holding power over all who enter. Cost 5 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism Success creates effects of blood bond within the ring of blood Expectional sucess allows for minor control over some function over the invading soul ( such as disallowing them from using diciplines, healing or being Violent must be stated or told to Storyteller before hand) Passive of the Path Blood Mastery - operates somewhat similarly to the physical disciplines, such as Celerity or Resilience; it has only one effect, which gains in power as you take more dots in it. It increases the user's ability to hold Vitae, allowing for an extra point to be held per dot; this extra pool of Vitae is also significantly harder for other vampires to drink from, if they attempt to feed from the Blood Mastery - holding character. Path of Spirits Cost 1 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism 1 Govi Trap - Govi are tiny bottles, meant to trap ghosts and spirits; with this power, the Gatekeeper can coerce a spirit into entrapment. Cost 1 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism 2 Draw Ectoplasm - Draws the raw Ectoplasm of a spirit into a Kindred's body, restoring Vitae or powering allowing the Mortitionist to use another of his path of spirit disciplines as a bonus action. Cost 2 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism 3 Mnemophagia - Allows the Kindred to steal memories and knowledge alike from ghosts. Cost 3 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism 4 Ghost Consumption - Pulls a ghost into the Dragolescu's body, allowing it to benefit from the senses and Numina of the spirit. Cost 4 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism 5 Vévé Passageway - A passage drawn on a wall in chalk turns temporarily into a ghost corridor that the Kindred may walk through. Cost 5 Rolls Blood Potency+Composure+Mortitionism Passive of the Path Hunger for Essentia - Allows the user to detect the presence of spirits, through the sensation of a sudden burst of hunger. Path of the Mind 1 Movement of the Mind - Grants the strength of mind to telekinetically move objects; the greater the user's intelligence, the better the result. Cost 1 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Intelligence+Mortitionism Each success contributes to an weight of 10 lbs and speed of 5 2 Skeleton Key - Any door can be unlocked and opened, or closed and locked. Cost 2 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Larceny+Mortitionism 3 Psychic Surgery - Allows the user to heal someone using telekinesis, or, if desired, hurt them instead. Cost 3 Rolls Blood Potency+Medicine+Mortitionism 4 The Thief of Minds - Steals memories from the mind of the target, causing them to forget, but the Mnemosyne retains the lost information Cost 4 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Intelligence+Mortitionism 5 Indiscretion - causes a target to reveal every secret they know about someone to whom they are loyal. Cost 5 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism Passive of path - The discipline operates very similarly to the physical disciplines, such as Celerity or Vigor; it has only one effect, which gains in power as you take more dots in it allowing for instant success's on rotscheck or persuasion. It also increases the Kindred's Resolve score, allowing them to resist fear and coercion, giving them the appearance of absolute control. However each instant success removes a resolve point of those given. Path of Shadows 1 Shadow Play - reshapes existing shadows, changing their shape, darkness and even causing them to move independently of the objects casting them. Cost 1 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism 2 Shroud of Night - creates an area of darkness, swallowing and suppressing light, except sunlight. Cost 2 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism 3 Spider Crawl - hook-like shadow hairs grow on the users palms and feet, allowing her to walk on walls like a spider. Cost 5 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism 4 Perambulam in Tenebris - the Khaibit may instantaneously travel between two shadows, stepping into one and out of another. Cost 4 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism 5 Threshold - The Jekyll fully manifests his dark nature, throwing himself deep into a controlled rage frenzy that can last for much longer than an average frenzy. Cost 5 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism Passive path Night Sight - the vampire is able to see in total darkness. Path of Defiance 1 Predatory Aspect - The vampire gains the ability to manifest a small host of bestial traits, claws, thicker skin, heightened senses. Cost 1 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism Heightened senses acts as Auspex 1, however Thicker skin requires successes each success grants a extra dot of Bashing soak, Lethal Soak, with an exceptional success it alters to Lethal Soak and Aggravated Soak. 2 Devils Eye - Allows the caster to see through the target's eyes until next sunset; she may activate and disable this power as often as she wishes while in effect. Cost 2 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism, must have some of the targets blood or personal affect. 3 Devourer - the Glutton is able to temporarily take on some of the strength, skills, or powers of a mortal or vampire whose blood he consumes. Cost 3 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism each success contributes to one dot in the sections of the users choosing so long as the target has more dots in the chosen field then the user. Lasts 1 Act or Scene. 4 The Lovely or Loathsome Web - transfers the effects of Majesty powers to the Spider's haven, affecting all who look upon her house. Cost 4 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism 5 Refuge of Forbiddance - Creates a sanctuary zone in which no creature, especially the supernatural, may enter. Cost 5 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism Passive of The Path - operates very similarly to the physical disciplines, such as Celerity or Vigor; it has only one effect, which gains in power as you take more dots in it. It subtracts one die from all attacks directed at the user, except for those which the user is unaware of. It cannot be used against fire or sunlight, nor can it be used if the user has no Vitae. Path of Tartarus 1 Lies Unfold - Banishes supernatural illusion, showing the user what is real and what is an elaborate hoax and dealing Lethal damage to caster of the illusion 1 aggravatted damage per 2 successes. Cost 1 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism 2 Superiority - Grants the user extra rerolls for the entire night, in exchange for causing someone else to suffer a dramatic failure. Cost 2 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism, 1 reroll per success 3 Face of the Beast: With a glance, one of the victim’s fears is magnified to the point of pure terror as their mind is twisted and perverted in ways invisible to the naked eye, instilling beliefs into him as false as they are frightening. The victim gains the Frightened Condition. Cost 3 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Intimidation+Mortitionism, Successes determine how many turns target is inflicted 4 Insensate - Dims the senses, causing the target to become as deprived of pleasure as the Duchagne herself, or even more; has the potential to blind, deafen, or worse. Cost 4 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism Success lowers senses of target by half making images blured, sounds muffled, smells faint and touches faint. Exceptional success results in the Target being rended abscent of a sense entirely while others are dimmed. 5 Presence of thy betters - Cancels the effect of any supernatural power currently acting in the Motitionists vicinity so long as they hold a higher blood potency, a supernatural of a higher blood potency of similar effect increases number of successes needed by one per level they are above they Mortitionists. Cost 5 Vitae Rolls Blood Potency+Manipulation+Mortitionism Passive of the Path - Acts as Celerity or Resilience; it has only one effect, which gains in power as you take more dots in it. However, its effects are much less literal than those of the disciplines it parallels. It specifically boosts the skills of Athletics, Brawl, Firearms, Stealth, and Weaponry; it has no effect on any other skills. The effect it has on these skills is profound, however. It adds the number of dots as bonus dice, just as the other physical disciplines would. In addition, the prophetic powers allow that, if a failure is rolled, the action may be canceled. This does not allow the player to take another action, but saves them from the consequences of failure, this skill is also added to Defense while making a dodge action. Discipline Rituals One-Dot Rituals Lair of the Beast - The user's entire territory has the effect of the Kindred Predator's Taint. Blood Witness - Allows blood to be left behind, allowing the ritualist to see what the blood sees. The Sleep of Early Years: Shortens the duration of torpor, allowing it to be calculated as though the Kindred possesses 2 extra dots of Humanity. Blood Scourge - Creates a whip of Vitae which can be used as a dangerous weapon, dealing lethal damage to those it strikes. Forbiddance of Blood - Locks the disciplines of a ghoul under Vinculum to the caster. Two-Dot Rituals Taste the Land - Allows the Család to sense what is happening on their land, even if they can't see it. The Lord's Ire - Warps and twists the emotions of those occupying the land. Taste of Knowledge - Upon the next feeding, the feeder gains a single piece of knowledge known by the vessel. Taste of Destiny - The ritualist eats a written out course of action, to determine whether it is wise or unwise. Imperious Call - Forces a spirit to materialize in front of the ritualist. Three-dot Rituals The Rite of Going Forth by Day - Devours a life to wake during the day, in an incorporeal form that cannot use Disciplines. Barrier of Blood - Wards windows, doors, and other passages with a barrier that prevents entry Deflection of Wooden Doom - Prevents staking attempts on the ritualist from succeeding. Rex Sanguis Sacrorum - Uses a sacrifice to temporarily allow the ritualist to see the entirety of her past Call to Dionysus - Gives a bonus to the Socialize skill for those around an affected statue. Call to Janus - Gives a bonus to the Persuasion skill for those around an affected statue. Call to Mars - Gives a bonus to the Politics or Warfare skill for those around an affected statue. Four-dot Rituals Master of the Demesne Those who have mastered Tenure can detect anyone within their Demesne precisely. The Landlord can track someone for an entire scene, if they so choose. Master of the Demesne enhances previous powers to the point of knowing the invader's demeanor, bearing, and actual surroundings. With a bit of effort, the vampire can even cause his Demesne to interact with the target, either to help or hinder. Obviously, this power will only work within the vampire's Demense. Shifting the Scales - the vampire may attempt to raise her Blood Potency at the other vampire’s expense, or cast off the unwanted thickness of blood onto the other Blood Blight - Taints blood to be no longer useful, dealing lethal damage to humans, or destroying Kindred Vitae. Fount of Wisdom - By identifying someone the user intends to feed from, they can gain a dot of skill from them, as opposed to Vitae. Willful Vitae - Makes the ritualist temporarily immune to Vinculum and blood addiction upon consuming Vitae. Conquer the Red Fear: The Dragon no longer risks Frenzy when faced with fire or sunlight. Stir the Beast: The Dragon can enter a controled Frenzy voluntarily Wrathful Judgment - For each point of Willpower the caster spends, a point of the target's Vitae catches aflame, dealing aggravated damage. Five-dot Rituals Piece of Mind - The mind of someone who is fully at peace is devoured, allowing for a peaceful torpor without the Fog of Eternity. Munimen - Creates a protective barrier around a torpid vampire, making it much more difficult for them to be attacked in their slumbers. Unholy Avatar - Turns an infant child into the users vessel, allowing them to be reborn inside it upon the time of their death. Burn the Dragon's Blood - Turns Victims blood into soot, robbing other vampires of their ability to heal and spark the supernatural powers of their own Vitae. Devils Vengeance - Whenever the caster is destroyed, the person who killed her will be burned by unholy flames. Peace with the Flame: The Dragon takes lethal, not aggravated damage from fire. Stir the Blood: Shortens the duration of torpor even more, as if the Dragon has only half the blood potency he actually possesses. Echo of the Soul: The Locust knows every piece of information the person knew, be it small details about their life, or important passwords and plans, though aspects as complex as skills and abilities cannot be mimicked. Final Service of the Slave - Kills off a Retainer, in order to temporarily gain skill or attribute equal to its ability. Blade of Tu'at - Endows a normal weapon with the power to deal aggravated damage to spirits or ghosts. Category:Discipline (VTR)